A national survey of the oral health of school children was implemented in 1986. A probability sample of approximately 52,000 school-aged children in Kindergarten through 12th grade was selected. Thirteen examiners were trained and calibrated by NIDR staff in criteria for measurement of coronal caries, periodontal disease, fluorosis and presence of lesions of the oral soft tissues. Dental exams on approximately 41,000 children were conducted during he 1986-1987 school year by the 13 dental teams. A questionnaire on use of smokeless tobacco and alcohol was also administered and a salivary sample was collected. The overall response rate for participation was 78%. Data processing of forms and questionnaires is being done. Data analysis for regional and national estimates of the presence of each disease will be made during the coming year.